Playing Doctor
by ragingscooter
Summary: Santana tends to Finn's wounds after his confrontation with Brody. Finntana smut one shot enjoy.


A/N This is an AU story taking place during the Feud episode. I don't own glee or any of its characters.

Playing Doctor

Santana paced nervously outside the door of the hotel room, she could barely make out the voices coming from the room. She heard glass shatter and she jumped a little, she hadn't anticipated violence. Okay she did but she didn't think that they would destroy the room. She pressed her ear to the door and heard a very menacing sounding Finn say "Stay away from my future wife!" she didn't have a lot of time to react as Finn came bursting from the room almost knocking her down.

Finn was breathing hard and was trying to calm himself down, "I am so sorry San. I didn't see you there." He apologized as he leaned against the hallway wall.

"It is a wonder you can see anything Frankenteen, you are bleeding all over the place." Santana exclaimed as Brody slunk out of the room holding a hand towel to a cut above his eye. Santana was happy to see that Finn gave as good as he got. She took his hand and led him back into the room, it wasn't as messed up as she feared, she didn't really want to pay for the damages. She carefully stepped around the shards of broken glass and had Finn sit on the bed.

Finn gestured to the disarray "Sorry about this, all I planned on doing was talking to him but he grabbed me and I…" he trailed off as Santana straddled his lap to get a better look at his injury.

"You let him have it. I don't blame you Finn. Now take off your shirt, it is soaked in blood and I need to see where it is coming from." She said plainly. She left him to go get some damp wash cloths so she could see what kind of damage Brody had caused. She found a small first aid kit in the bathroom and brought it out with her. Finn had shrugged his jacket off but had yet to get his tee-shirt off. "Do I have to do everything Finnocence?" She asked as she resumed her spot on his lap. She set the first aid stuff down next to him on the bed and grabbed the hem of his shirt. She didn't mean to graze his stomach as she lifted the shirt but couldn't help it and the action caused Finn to inhale sharply as she made contact. Once his shirt was off Santana went to work cleaning him up. He had several small cuts along his chest that was significantly more muscular than she remembered, maybe his short time in the army had done him some good. The cut on his forehead was definitely a bleeder but it wasn't too bad, she had to hold the cloth to his head to slow the bleeding.

It wasn't until Finn sighed that she noticed their close proximity, she had one hand on his chest for balance and he had his hands at his sides. He looked nervous so she decided to break the silence. "So you think he got the message?" she asked.

"I hope so, I am glad that you called San. I get that he needed money but he was lying to everyone and you guys don't need that around." Finn said as he looked away. Santana laughed a little to herself when she realized that Finn was trying to not stare at her breasts. "I heard you threaten him to stay away from your future wife. You think that you and the hobbit can find a way back together?" she asked as she dabbed the damp cloth on his head. His eyes found hers and for the first time Santana noticed the color of them, a dark chocolate with gold flecks around the edges.

"I just said that because it sounded better than leave my friends alone. Had a bigger impact you know. Rachel and I are over." Finn said looking straight at her he changed topics. "I remember when we were little we used to play doctor."

Santana was having trouble understanding his declaration so she decided to let it go for now. "We never played doctor I think I would remember that, I think you got hit on the head harder than I thought."

Finn laughed and it caused Santana to shift on his lap, "Not that kind of doctor, you used to have a little doctor's bag with bandages and a stethoscope, you would trip me or push me off the swing so that you could fix me up."

It took a moment but then Santana remembered, her dad had given her the little bag when she was four. She had terrorized her preschool class to come up with reasons to put band aids on them. Finn had been an easy target. "Oh, that kind of doctor! Yeah I remember that, you were always such a good patient."

Finn nodded, "I seem to recall a time when you told me I had broken my 'spinal rope' and bandaged me to the slide so that I couldn't move."

Santana laughed and shook her head as the image of them as little kids flew through her mind, "Spinal rope, spinal cord… I was four, you were lucky I didn't get a mini surgery kit." She replaced the blood soaked cloth with a new one, "You want to tell me about how you and Berry are done? Why else would you drive all this way if not to get back together with her?"

Finn tensed and she could feel his muscles tighten as he took a deep breath, "I suppose she told you what happened at the wedding?"

She nodded as she wiped the blood from his chest, he really toned up since high school, "You two hooked up for some ex-sex."

"Right, well at the time I was trying to get her back. I had spent the last few months thinking about how I could get my life back on track if I got Rachel to love me again. I accepted that I couldn't fault her for moving on with Brody because I wasn't there and we hadn't talked and as much as it hurt to see her with him Rachel hadn't done anything wrong."

"So what changed?" Santana asked as she watched his expression grow serious.

"I guess we both changed. Before we did the hooking up, I truly believed that I wanted to be with her and thought that she wanted me but after…after I realized that the Rachel I wanted and loved was Rachel from last year. She has changed and so have I. I wanted to talk to her about it but she left while I was in the bathroom showering." Finn said solemnly. "I would appreciate you not telling her I came here, I don't want to confuse things between us any more than it already is."

Santana nodded and changed her position slightly on his lap as she rebalanced herself, "So why did you come here?"

Finn looked straight at her and said with all seriousness, "You called. You said you needed my help so I came."

"You came all this way because I called?" she questioned, not understanding his very blunt answer.

"San, in all of the time that I have known you I can count the number of times that you have needed anyone's help on one hand. I figured that if you called me, of all people, it was important."

It was true, it wasn't often that Santana asked for help. She always felt like she could and should handle whatever problems come her way and to be honest she wasn't sure why she called Finn in to talk to Brody, she could have threatened him into leaving. But then it dawned on her that the reason that she called Finn was because she knew that he would come, he would back her up without question. "Thanks Finn." She said as she dropped her hand from his chest to his upper thigh. It wasn't until then that she realized that all of her shifting had cause Finn junior to get a little excited. She didn't want to laugh because she could tell that Finn was trying his best to relax and not bring attention to the growing problem but she couldn't hold back her smirk. "Well Finnocence that is one way to slow the blood from leaking out of your head, send it to your little head." She laughed.

"I am so sorry Santana, I didn't mean to it just happened…I should go." Finn tried to get up but Santana stopped him by pushing him back down on the bed and straddled his legs.

For the life of her she wasn't sure why she did what she did next, she hadn't planned it and she certainly hadn't been thinking about it before now but she reached for his belt and undid it in one swift motion. Her fingers flew as she popped the button to his jeans and pulled the zipper down. She started to reach for him when Finn grabbed her wrist, not hard but enough to get her attention. "Do you want me to stop?" Santana asked as she watched Finn's eyes darken.

"Why?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Santana shrugged as her hands ran over his denim covered thighs, "I guess this is my doing…" she gestured to his prominent erection, "If someone got me all hot and bothered I would want them to help me out. Do you not want me to? I can take off for a walk and let you take care of it if you want."

"Are you messing with me Santana?" Finn asked as he held back a moan since Santana was rubbing his leg.

"No joke Finn. Look it doesn't mean anything; it is just one friend helping another friend. Besides you came all the way out here did the whole macho thing and then not get any action doesn't seem right." Santana rationalized. "So am I doing this or not?" Finn didn't say a word as he dropped back down on the bed, she took his silence as a yes and pulled his cock free from his tented boxers. "I want you to say the words Finn." She teased.

Finn groaned as his head hit the pillow, "I want you to suck me San."

"That is all I needed to hear." She said as she traced her fingers along him. It had been a long while since she had done this but she told herself it was like riding a bike, you never really forget.

She started with a few quick strokes to gauge his response before Santana ran her thumb over his sensitive head, that action earned her a moan so she repeated it. She then took her tongue and slowly licked from the base to the tip and repeated this several times. Santana placed the tip of this his cock in her mouth and found that she could not fit much more than that in, she had forgotten that Finn wasn't exactly on the small side. She sucked and licked and listened to Finn moan her name as she took one hand and cupped his balls while the other hand started to stroke the shaft all at the same time. Santana knew he was close when he grabbed the bed sheets.

Finn could feel that he was about to lose it, he tried to hold on but no amount of mailman was going to stand a chance to Santana. "San…baby I am going to cum." He noticed that after he told her, she seemed to suck a little harder and stroke a little faster. Santana removed her mouth from him just as he couldn't hold back any longer. Santana gently stroked him as she watched him cum all over her hand, it surprised her how turned on she felt.

Santana watched as Finn started breathing normally again he had a big smile on his face and she couldn't help but laugh, "God Hudson you would think that you had never gotten a bj before."

"That was my first." He said sheepishly as he adjusted his boxers.

"I guess I have given you all of your firsts haven't I?" Santana said as she shifted her thighs trying to relieve some of the tension that was growing within her. Finn nodded as he went to zip his jeans up. Once again inspiration hit her as she grabbed his hand stopping him. "It would appear that I find myself in need of a little friendly help Finn, would you mind?" she asked in her most seductive tone.

"Huh?" Finn asked looking very confused.

Santana groaned in frustration as she reached back into his boxers, "I don't know why but getting you off left me feeling horny, so will you help me out or not?" She could feel Finn hardening under her fingers and at her words.

Finn nodded as she stroked him a little harder, "Okay, anything to help out a friend."

Santana chuckled under her breath as she sat up and slid her panties down her legs and dropped them at the end of the bed. "Like I said before, we are doing this out of mutual horniness, I would much rather have a sexy chick under me right now but you will do. Understand?"

Finn smirked as he ran his hand up her inner thigh, his finger grazed her wet center and circled her clit without actually touching it, "I understand."

Santana tensed as Finn's fingers worked their magic as they darted into her and started to pump in and out of her. She couldn't fight the urge to ride his hand as her hips met the thrust of his fingers. She could feel that Finn's cock was back at full mast against her stomach and she was close to losing it. Between gasps and moans Santana managed to utter, "I want you in me, I want you in me now."

Finn shook his head and that pissed Santana off, "What do you mean no?" She demanded as Finn curled his fingers in her hitting a sweet spot.

"I don't have a condom San." Finn stuttered as Santana gripped his cock tightly.

This posed a problem but Santana wasn't that easily derailed when it came to getting what she wanted. She sat up and pulled Finn's wonderful fingers out of her and positioned herself over him. "This is how this is going to happen, you are going to get me off and when you start feeling like you are going to come you pull out. Got it?"

Finn nodded as he sucked Santana's juices off of his fingers and ran his free hand under her dress pulling it up a little more, "Got it."

She lowered herself onto him and good lord it had been a long while since she had been with a guy, she was being stretched and it hurt a little but a good kind of hurt. "Baby are you okay, we don't have to do this." Finn said and Santana could hear real concern in his voice.

"I just need a moment." She said as she adjusted herself. Santana started to move her hips and Finn thrust upward and soon both were moaning. There was something so arousing about feeling Finn's jeans rub against her bare legs, the rough denim adding another element of friction to what was shaping up to be a great fuck.

Santana could feel that she was close when Finn grabbed her hips and flipped them so that he was on top. Finn gripped the headboard for leverage and his other hand went to her breasts. Even though they were still covered by her dress it felt good to have him massage them. She had never seen him look so determined as he did in that moment, his eyes didn't leave hers as he gave one big thrust and she tumbled over the ledge. He continued to move within her to bring her down and then quickly pulls out spilling his cum on the handiest item around, Santana's discarded panties.

They both lay mostly dressed on the bed panting, "Wow, I think I like this version of playing doctor a lot better than the way you used to play." Finn laughed as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Santana couldn't help but smile a little as she pulled her dress down, "Well I got the bleeding to stop didn't I?"

Finn touched his head and found that the bleeding had indeed stopped. "Thank you Dr. Lopez."

They both sat up on the bed, "So what is next for you Finn, you heading back to Lima?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I need a change, a fresh start. I think that I am going to head west. A friend from boot camp has a brother that owns a car restoration shop in Seattle, he said that if I wanted a job that one was waiting for me there."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Good luck I guess. I think that I might actually miss you Hudson." Santana said sincerely.

"Don't worry, I will keep in touch." He promised as he got off of the bed.

"I know you will. Are you leaving now?"

Finn nodded sadly as he put on his bloody shirt, "I start next week and I am driving there so I need to get going." He zipped up his jacket.

"Okay but I get a hug before you go." Santana said as she got up from the bed and stood in front of him. He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sure they had been having some pretty intense sex a little while before but this was the most intimate that Santana had been in some time. "I just realized that this whole time we didn't kiss." She said as her face was pressed against his chest.

"I can fix that." Finn said as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to her cheek, "If you ever need me all you need to do is call." He said as he rested his forehead against hers. "I will be there." He let her go and walked to the door. "Bye San."

Santana nodded as she felt emotions stir in her, she would miss him. "Bye Finn."


End file.
